


Never go alone

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE, yuri on ice
Genre: Angst, EmiMike, Fluff, Love, M/M, MichEmil, Multi, emil is in trouble, first fanfic, im sorry, mickey needs to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mickey is out with Sara and Emil wants to treat him when he’s back. Emil takes a shortcut on the way home and needless to say he’s in trouble...





	Never go alone

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy this is my first fanfic so please enjoy, michemil is literally my favourite ship so I hope I didn’t mess them up :)

Emil took a deep breath of crisp, winter air as he stepped outside his apartment.  
No, not his apartment. His and Mickey's apartment.  
Emil smirked at the thought. He and his Italian boyfriend had been together for about a year, and they had been living together for about 4 months. When Mickey offered for Emil to live with him, Emil was ecstatic. He didn't have to be distanced from his love anymore and the idea of falling asleep next to him every night filled him with joy. They discussed it straight after Emil said yes, and after a week they decided on small apartment in Italy, the next city from Mickey's grandparents and soon after a month, Emil was ready to move into their newly bought home.  
Home. Emil thought, causing his smirk to grow into a grin. He started to make his way down the steps quickly, so he could shorten the time of his journey to see Mickey sooner.  
Mickey was out with Sara, it was their weekly catch up as Mickey was always with Emil and Sara was always with Mila.  
They had been dating for a bit longer than Emil and Mickey, and they were now engaged. Mickey was over the moon for his sister, as was Emil. However since that moment, it got Emil thinking. Would he and Michele ever get married? Or is his boyfriend too reserved for that? Emil shook his head and put it to the back of his mind like always. He'd think about it when he got back.  
As he started walking, the Czech shivered at the cold air and the dark 7pm atmosphere. He wrapped the purple scarf tighter around himself as if to give him a bit of a safe feeling. It was Mickey's scarf, and of course, it smelled just like him. Emil inhaled and smiled once more, no matter where he was, Mickey would always be near.  
Emil shivered again and picked up his pace. He was going to get a box of his boyfriend's favourite chocolates and some coffee, as due to the Italian's obsession, they both ran out very quickly.  
A memory came to the Czech skater's mind. It was cold and the couple were at home, both nursing a cup of coffee, cuddling and snacking on chocolates. In that moment Emil never felt more in love. Just the two of them being so casual and enjoying each other's company. When Michele turned to look at Emil with a fond smile, he whispered "Significhi tutto per me", and all Emil could do was kiss him. It was slow and passionate, the taste of coffee and chocolate intensifying with each second. As they stopped, Emil felt like the luckiest man on earth.  
He smiled again, hoping his late shopping will repeat that memory.  
Not realising how lost in thought he was, he already reached the shop. However Emil suddenly felt uneasy, he slowed down and looked around. Upon seeing nothing, he shrugged it off and entered the shop.  
*  
The skater left the shop 10 mins ago, after successfully finding his items. It was starting to get darker and looking at his watch, Emil needed to get back. He remembered Mickey told him about an alley way that was nearby; it was a shortcut that took at least 15 minutes off walking, however it was down a rough area of the city.  
Risking his chances, he desperately wanted to get back to surprise his boyfriend, so Emil wandered down the alley, not noticing the large man behind him.  
*  
Michele had a great night with his sister, they went to a small pizzeria that was very traditional. The Crispino twins were now sat outside waiting for Mila to pick them up.  
"So how was your food?" Michele politely picked up the conversation.  
"Same and as amazing as always." Sara gleamed, they had been there for special occasions in the past as they knew the owners well.  
"Good." Mickey smiled back just as Mila pulled up.  
The twins got in the car, Sara sitting in front with her fiancée. She placed a quick kiss on her cheek as Mila started to drive to Mickey's place.  
Mickey was lost in his own thoughts. His sister was engaged, he was happy for her of course, but he was secretly jealous of her. What he wouldn't give to legally call Emil "his". Emil constantly filled his thoughts, but in the car, it was different. He usually felt so calm and relaxed when he thought of his Czech boyfriend, but for an unknown reason he couldn't stop fidgeting. He realised he hadn't text Emil all night or heard from him, so he whipped out his phone and sent a quick text. 

“Hey, hope you've been okay, I'll be home soon. Love you” 

He pressed send and felt a little more at ease. Yet he still couldn't shake the feeling off completely  
*  
A ding lit up Emil's phone. Stopping to fish it out his pocket, he perked up at the message. Sliding the shopping bag up his arm he used two hands to type a message, but before he could press send, there was a hot, heavy breath on his neck.  
"Well," spoke a gruff voice. "What do we have here? A lean, sexy man? Looks like I'm in luck tonight."  
Alarms screamed in Emil's head telling him to run, but he was paralysed as soon as he felt a firm hand grasp his hip. He tried to wiggle free but he was suddenly pushed with his back against the wall.  
"Listen, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way, and I'm good with both." Emil could slightly see his face under a hood. He had a stocky face with small features and a stubble around his mouth and cheeks. His breath reeked of cigarettes and beer, and at this point Emil knew he was in trouble.  
*  
Mickey kept staring at his phone.  
He read it five minutes ago. He's not replied at all.  
The girls had dropped him off not long ago, and Mickey walked into his home expecting to be crushed by a surprise hug from his boyfriend. Yet no hug appeared.  
Michele's worry grew increasingly, scenarios rushing though his head. What if Emil was kidnapped? Or his phone stolen? Was it a glitch on Mickey's phone? What if Emil didn't reply because he was fed up of him?  
No. He loves you. He'll be home soon.  
Making his way to the sofa, the Italian found Emil's skating jacket and put it on. It smelled just like him, but he'd still rather have the real thing.  
*  
Emil struggled at the weigh on top of him. The man was only a bit taller but much heavier. By now Emil's shopping and Mickey's scarf were on the ground.  
"You don't know how glad I am to have the Czech skater in my arms."  
Emil froze. How did he know who he was?  
Stuttering, with all the confidence he could muster, he weakly asked the man.  
"How do you know me?"  
The man let out a deep, horrible laugh.  
"You're in Italy, and everyone knows Michele and Sara Crispino." The man smirked as Emil whimpered. "Every time Michele is on tv, you're always there. And don't get me wrong Emil, when you step on screen you take my breath away."  
Emil let out a tear as the man sniffed his hair. His hands firmly pinning his wrists to the wall and his knees keeping Emil's thighs apart.  
One hand slithered to Emil's waist band and proceeded to slide up his shirt. He reached the Czech's breast and began to stroke and play around with his nipples. The man dropped his head to suck at Emil's neck. He let out a low groan as Emil let out more tears. He felt the man's hardness against his thigh, the sucking got deeper and more violent, and the strokes under his shirt soon became desperate grabs.  
What he wouldn't give to have Mickey right now.  
*  
Mickey was pacing around the house.  
It's been 30 minutes since he's seen that, something has to be wrong.  
No longer caring if he sounded desperately worried, he sent another message.

“Emil, please call me asap. I'm worried.”

He placed his phone down on the coffee table in front of him. Maybe he should call Emil? No not yet, he might just be busy or something. Mickey decided to wait a few minutes when suddenly his phone lit up with a message from Emil. However it was not the message he wanted to see.  
*  
Emil felt so used. He was now sitting on the ground, his trousers and underwear around his knees and his shirt unbuttoned. Luckily the man didn't do any genital to genital, however everything else was just as bad.  
Tears wouldn't stop streaming down his face as he sat there, the man standing above him.  
"Aw, a message from your Mickey." the man said loudly as another ding sounded. "Smile." Emil looked up to see his phone in the man's hands. The flash suddenly went off and Emil's eyes shot open wide.  
"Let's show your boyfriend all the fun we've been having, yeah?" The man teased and a message sent noise pinged from his phone.  
Emil had never been more vulnerable. He not only felt used and dirty, he now felt paranoid on how Mickey would think of him.  
He felt a blunt pain on his stomach to see his phone had been thrown onto him. He looked up and saw the man walking off.  
"Thankyou Emil. That was rather satisfactory." And with that, he had gone.  
Emil stared as he walked away, tears once again streaming. He couldn't move, the man's large finger had made him sore and aching. He didn't even have the motivation to move, not even for Mickey.  
*  
The second Mickey opened the image, rage filled his mind. He had to place his phone down before he smashed it.  
"Fuck!" Mickey practically screamed as he began panicking. How could he have let this happen?  
He zipped up Emil's jacket and picked up his phone. With no clue where he was going, he rushed out the door and dialled Emil's number.  
*  
Emil still sat on the floor in tears. He had no more effort to move, or do anything for that matter. He wasn't only shaking due to the cold, but due to his vulnerability.  
His phone lit up in his lap with a very recognisable tone. Mickey was calling.  
More tears streamed down his face as his large, shaky hand picked up the phone and held it to his ear.  
"Emil! Where are you? What happened? Are you okay? No stupid question, where are you Emil?" Mickey's panicked voice rushed through the phone. Making Emil cry harder. He felt he had failed his Italian boyfriend, how he had to come rescue him? He felt useless.  
At the loud sound of Emil crying, Mickey slowed down his voice.  
"Hey, Emil." Mickey soothed. "It's okay, it's okay, tell me where you are and I'll get to you as quick as I can, okay?"  
Emil nodded, not that anyone could see, and with a shaky breath, he managed to get out his location.  
"Down that alley, the shortcut."  
Mickey hissed through the phone, "I'll be right there."  
*  
Mickey kept the phone on as he ran, he soothed Emil whenever he heard a sob.  
With the alley in sight, Mickey ran faster, and as he reached the alley he turned to look down it.  
It didn't take him long to spot the large form hunched over in the middle of the alley, even if it was at night. A lit phone indicated that was definitely Emil, and Mickey ran as fast as he could to him.  
"Emil!"  
The Czech looked up. Tears making his whole face wet, his eyes filled with shame and guilt, his lips red and swollen. Mickey couldn't help but feel like it was his fault. He should've contacted him sooner, asked if he was okay on his own.  
Mickey reached Emil and knelt beside him. He cupped his cheek and brought their foreheads together.  
"Emil, I am so sorry, I wish I could've protected you." Mickey whispered, before his mind filled with rage.  
"I'll kill that bastard if they ever come near you again!" He pulled Emil tighter, unfortunately not earning much of a response.  
He pulled away, settling his hand on his cheek once again. He noticed Emil's ocean blue eyes kept staring at his legs. Mickey followed his line of sight and sighed when he saw Emil still had his trousers down.  
Withdrawing his hand, he replaced it with a quick kiss and turned to help Emil gain some dignity.  
Emil seemed a bit more relaxed once he'd been covered, however he still felt horrible.  
"Emil," earning no response from the distant Czech, Mickey gently shook him. "Emil, look at me."  
Blue flicked to meet purple, and Mickey couldn't help but flash a gentle smile at him. No matter what situation had happened, Mickey was still deeply in love.  
Emil tried to smile back, but his tears suddenly took over. He was too sore to move but he made a desperate grab for Mickey anyway, managing to pull him into a hug when Mickey leaned forward.  
"Mickey, I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, all I wanted was to treat you so we could have a night to ourselves like before.” Emil sobbed.  
It broke Mickey’s heart to hear his boyfriend cry like that but when he saw the discarded contents of the shopping bag on the floor he couldn’t help shed a tear himself.  
“Hey,” Mickey stroked Emil’s tears with his thumb. “Let’s get back, I’ll run you a bath then we can have the rest of the night to us, yeah?”  
Emil slowly nodded and allowed Mickey to wrap the scarf around him and lift him up. It hurt and Emil couldn’t help but sob again as he fell on Mickey.  
Mickey adjusted Emil so he could carry him without Emil having to put a lot of weight on his own feet.  
After he grabbed the shopping, he and Emil set off back to their apartment.  
It had broken Emil, he wasn’t his happy self and Mickey could clearly see it. Yet when he heard the faint whisper of “I love you” in his ear, he knew he and Emil could get through this.  
Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I’m sorry! I was thinking of whether I do another chapter cut it’s whether you guys liked this! I should hopefully write more michemil when I have the time :)


End file.
